Such a refrigeration system is known from DE 195 47 744 A1. The known refrigeration system comprises one single compressor and one single condenser, but two evaporators, which are made separately from one another. The refrigerant flow delivered by the compressor is divided into two partial flows after the condenser and before the expansion valves by means of a 3/2-way valve, whose position is controlled by a control unit. This embodiment, however, only permits dividing the refrigerant flow into two evaporator paths.
To permit the supply of several evaporator paths, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,744 discloses a refrigeration system, in which the distributor comprises a valve between one refrigerant inlet and several refrigerant outlets, said valve being connected in series to a rotating turbine blade. The turbine blade is provided to ensure that the refrigerant is distributed evenly to all outlets of the distributor and thus also evenly to all evaporators. In theory, such a distributor ensures an even distribution of the refrigerant to the individual evaporators. However, already small differences in the dimensions, which could, for example, occur during manufacturing, cause an uneven distribution of the refrigerant to the individual evaporators. Further, with such distributors, it is necessary that basically the individual distributors have the same thermal load and also the same flow resistance. If this is not the case, it may happen that one evaporator receives too much refrigerant, so that the refrigerant is not completely evaporated when it has passed the evaporator. Another evaporator, which is connected to the same distributor can receive too little refrigerant, so that the evaporator cannot deliver the desired refrigeration performance. The oversupply or the undersupply of the evaporator can in particular cause problems, if temperature sensors, which are located at the evaporators or in other positions in the refrigeration system, are controlling an expansion valve. Under unfavourable circumstances, the expansion valve will be caused to vibrate naturally, which further deteriorates the capacity and the efficiency of the refrigeration system.